


Distant Enough

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, By Insulting Each Other's Culture and Heritage, Everyone in the Silm is Related, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, We just let cousincest happen sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Who are you?” Maeglin asked.Celebrimbor bowed low at this wild-looking stranger, who really took after his mother a lot.“A...distant cousin, I think is the simplest answer. High King Findekáno sent me. Lord Turukáno said something to the effect of ‘Who better to understand Daddy Issues than a Fëanorion,’ and I’m the only one your side of the family doesn’t hate too much yet, so here I am.” The Noldo glanced up, still bowing, and smirked. “There’s still time, though.”
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Maeglin | Lómion
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Distant Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingenious_spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/gifts).



> From Ingenious_Spark/DreamyChaos: Maeglin/Celebrimbor? Something sweet and mutually pining?
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I've never played with these characters before but I love them so this was a great excuse. This takes place in a time period that probably doesn't exist in the Silmarillion, but after Aredhel and Eol are dead.

“Who are you?” Maeglin asked. 

Celebrimbor bowed low at this wild-looking stranger, who really took after his mother a lot. 

“A...distant cousin, I think is the simplest answer. High King Findekáno sent me. Lord Turukáno said something to the effect of ‘Who better to understand Daddy Issues than a Fëanorion,’ and I’m the only one  _ your _ side of the family doesn’t hate too much yet, so here I am.” The Noldo glanced up, still bowing, and smirked. “There’s still time, though.” 

Maeglin huffed, turning away. Celebrimbor straightened.

“What a wonderful thing to discover. I have a very large family who either can’t talk to me or won’t talk to me because of family drama. And then develop a crush on someone and, oh, no, she’s family, too.” He waved his hands in sarcastic alarm, though his voice was fairly monotone. “I’m sure it’s a little dangerous to fuck  _ anybody  _ around here, since I’m apparently related to half the elves in Beleriand.” 

Celebrimbor smiled. “Tell me about it. At least  _ I _ could shack up with a Sinda to avoid incest taboos. Not that we  _ desperately  _ care—royalty and all. You should hear about what the High King gets up to with Lord Nelyafinwë.” 

Maeglin scrunched up his nose, not terribly keen to know the details. Celebrimbor thought this was rather cute. 

“Why, even your mother and my father were great friends, once upon a time. Er, not  _ that  _ good of friends, that came out wrong. We’re not  _ all  _ a bunch of deviants, I assure you. At any rate, we miss her dearly. I am sorry for your loss.” 

At this, Maeglin actually smiled, and even laughed. His emotions were all over the place. His mother had just been murdered by his father and his father executed by his uncle, so maybe that made sense. 

“You don’t have to speak Sindarin. My mother taught me Quenya,” Maeglin said, in Quenya. 

“Oh. I didn’t expect your accent to be so good,” Celebrimbor said, sounding so genuinely impressed that he didn’t notice the offense Maeglin took. 

“Huh,” Maeglin replied as nastily as he could. “I didn’t expect you to be so  _ articulate  _ in the language of the locals.” 

Celebrimbor was shocked into, first, offense, and then realization. He laughed. “Alright. I deserved that.” 

He bowed low. “Let me make it up to you.” 

Maeglin was flattered, felt a blush rise high on his cheeks. “I...will let you try, of course.”


End file.
